The Pride of Lioness'
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: What could have happened the night Minerva was stunned. Somebody was waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

"I dare to dream that she,

Might even care for me,

And as I cast these stones tonight,

My cold, dark tower seems so bright,

I swear it must be heavens light."

When Granger stormed out of her classroom years ago the silent respect and regard her students had once held for her had vanished. The rest of the teachers only seemed to find this rather amusing and Dolores Umbridge was not helping the cause. That woman had insisted upon being present at the vast majority of her lessons, but Sybill had noticed the only class she always saw over was the one containing Harry. She was spying on him. You didn't need the sight to be able to work that one out. Then had come that horrible night when the evil old toad had tried to throw her out. Not pleasant.  
  
She had to admit, the humiliation of that night had not compared to the headache the following morning. She would have gladly relived it if she could have got rid of that hangover.  
  
So the students had another teacher and she was left with nothing to do but either stay in her tower or wonder the corridors and become reacquainted with the castle. She had chosen both. She seldom left her tower except for when the students were in class and there was no chance of running into Potter, Weasley or worse Granger.  
  
Merely a year ago the other person on that list would have been Minerva, but the woman had been uncommonly kind to her since the toad tried to sack her, but even she was busy with the upcoming exams.  
  
Sybill mentally thanked the genius who had thought up Ordinary Wizarding Levels as it meant she received two whole weeks happy and safe with the knowledge that if she should see Potter and Weasley between lessons that they would be too swamped with worry and revision to pay any attention to her. She missed all of her students, even them although they usually busied themselves with laughing through her explanations of things they were too dim to understand.  
  
When Sybill entered the staff room she was pleased to notice, fortunately, there was only one person there. Unfortunately it was Minerva. Before she could turn and leave she was spotted.  
  
"Hello Sybill, seeking sanctuary from Dolores.?"  
  
"Hiding wherever I can Minerva. If you wish me to leave, I will."  
  
"Why would I want you to leave.?"  
  
"Minerva, would you like me to list the reasons; you think I'm a fraud and every year you tell the new students I'm a fraud, you've disliked me since we were teenagers, you have nothing to do with my branch of study yet you give it a bad name, you know you are well respected in this school and you use it to your own advantage to disrespect me, you..."  
  
"Alright Sybill, I get the point, but I think that even we can set aside our differences to help each other against that woman."  
  
"Perhaps you are right Minerva. If Dolores Umbridge's presence in this establishment can introduce a truce between even you and I then perhaps she will leave, her work will certainly be finished. There are no more minor miracles she can perform."  
  
"Indeed."

They both began laughing at the same time. Then a comfortable silence encircled them as Sybill made tea with just enough sugar so as not to have an argument with Minerva.  
  
"Do you realise this is the first time we've managed to have a civilised conversation since about.....the 50s.?"  
  
Sybill smiled and her voice became decidedly more sneaky.  
  
"So, any brilliant plans as to how to get rid of the ugly toad."  
  
With an evil smirk Minerva leaned closer to her oldest friend.  
  
"We could always just set Peeves on her. I think I found a spell that'll make him fully corporeal. Think of it as what it would be like if the Weasley twins could fly and move through walls and be invisible."  
  
They both gave a small shudder at the thought and immediately returned to their tea.  
  
"Argus would through a fit."  
  
"All the more reason."  
  
Again they laughed.  
  
"By the gods Minerva, we have to get rid of her, nobody else is going to bother, and I can not stand another lesson with that toad standing right behind me."  
  
She then saw the look on Minerva's face, of mingled horror and sympathy.  
  
"So Madame Trelawney, finally retreated from your tower have you. I was wondering if you knew where the stairs were."  
  
Umbridge snickered at her own joke and took a seat next to Minerva, who did not cringe visibly, but Sybill saw her grip become tighter around the cup.  
  
"So what are you two talking about. Any gossip, because I should be told."  
  
"No, nothing Dolores. We were just discussing old times, weren't we Sybill.?"  
  
"Yes...Mi..Mi..nerva and I went to sch...ool together."  
  
"Did you really.? Well I am a little after your time, Minerva, it's no wonder that I didn't really remember ever having seen you at school."  
  
"True...If you'll excuse us Dolores, I just invited Sybill to a game of chess in my _private _quarters."  
  
The extenuation of the word 'private' made it clear to Sybill that she was hinting heavily to Umbridge that she was not invited and Sybil had known the deputy-headmistress long enough to know that Minerva McGonagall would not welcome Dolores Umbridge into her study.  
  
"Oh...well of course." Umbridge suddenly seemed extremely flustered, as though she had just walked in on her parents doing something she didn't want to see, and Minerva couldn't for the life of her work out why she should suddenly be so embarrassed. But she had a shrewd suspicion that Sybill did as the Divination teachers' lips seemed to be holding back a smirk.  
  
"Come on Minerva, we wouldn't want to keep our Headmistress up all night with our chatter."  
  
At least she had regained her confidence a bit.  
  
"Oh... well I have business later this evening so I won't be able to go to bed...sleep until very late tonight."  
  
"Such a shame, I dare say you would have liked to join us.?"  
  
"Oh...well I.."  
  
Dolores seemed to once again be absolutely terrified and Sybill was not helping matters by hovering next to the door and looking very menacing whilst she did so.  
  
"Coming Minerva.?"  
  
With a decidedly amused feeling inside of her Minerva left the positively cowering headmistress behind and followed the diviner until they were around the corner from the staff room and Dolores could neither see nor hear them anymore. And the second they were Sybill burst into laughter that soon became contagious.  
  
The two old and respectable teachers managed to giggle their way back up the stairs until eventually they came to Minerva's rooms. The beautiful warrior in the portrait they stopped before gave them a look that clearly suggested mixed disapproval and amusement.  
  
"Password.?"  
  
"Pride of Lions."  
  
"Only you, Minerva McGonagall would have a password like that."  
  
Shaking her head Sybill followed Minerva through the opening in the wall and had to hold back her amusement once more. _Only Minerva,_ she thought. _Only Minerva could live in a room that was completely scarlet from top to bottom.  
_  
"Minerva, doesn't this room give you a headache.?"  
  
"That's rich Sybill, coming from you, the state of yours."  
  
Deciding it would be infinitely easier not to argue she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Sybill, could you please tell me what was making Dolores so nervous down there, she looked terrified of us.? She seemed to be under the impression that you were going to leap on her, and why was she embarrassed.?"  
  
"You have no talent for human nature. That woman was under the impression that you and I are an item."  
  
"Where the bloody hell did she get an idea like that.?"  
  
"Apparently one or two of the students believe it, with the way we bicker so, and...well Minerva you are well aware how quickly gossip can spread in this place."  
  
"But still...to believe something like...Well I think you may have confirmed her suspicions this evening the way you were carrying on down there."  
  
"My favourite moment was the look on her face..."  
  
"...When you went and invited her to join us. Well she no doubt now believes that you are a predatory lesbian. Marvellous Sybill."  
  
"Stalking the wrong prey."  
  
From her position on the comfortable sofa Minerva didn't notice Sybill's eyes light up with lust, but she knew exactly what the other woman was thinking when she spoke.  
  
Her head spun around just in time to see her companion close the door firmly and advance on her with love in her eyes and, although she tried to hide it, a very nervous and unsure face.  
  
She sat down on the sofa and looked to be doing some very quick thinking before she was cut off by Minerva grabbing her lips in her own.  
  
Their kiss went on for a while but eventually they pulled away, both breathless, but both with a strong desire for more. Again, though, Sybill had a poorly covered nervous look on her features.  
  
"Why are you trying to be so brave Sybill.? Heaven knows, I'm scared."  
  
"I have to be brave for my lioness, don't I."  
  
Taking Minerva by the hand Sybill smiled and was led by her proud, brave lion towards the bedroom and a new life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Many hours later they lay together, in each others arms and found themselves unable to move from exhaustion. During their heated night there had been mutterings of love on both parts and although they were not entirely sure of what was happening it was welcome.  
  
They had both been alone for too long and now, at last they had a way to remember the past and Tom Riddle, but move towards a new future, together. And that was definitely better than being alone and in pain.  
  
"I've got to get up soon Sybill."  
  
"What...why.?"  
  
"The students will be returning from their Astronomy exam soon. They will not go to bed and sleep unless I make them. It's a kind of tradition, every year the fifth year Gryffindor students use this as an excuse to stay up late and every year mean old Professor McGonagall comes along and ruins it."  
  
"Very mean, Professor McGonagall. But they can wait 5 minutes, you are a tease after all."  
  
"Sybill.!"  
  
Grinning insanely they both grudgingly exited the warm bed and set about finding their discarded robes. Minutes later the new lovers returned to the sitting room and began making up for extra time on the sofa.  
  
"Sybill...I really must...Oh....go."  
  
Rolling out from underneath the diviner, Minerva kissed her one last time and then went to the door. It was when she was walking by the second floor windows that she saw, or rather heard, Hagrid's cabin door burst open.  
  
_So this was her business, attacking innocent people._  
  
Her fury was rising dangerously and she knew were Albus here that he would tell her to back down, but she wasn't exactly going to attack she was just going to intervene. She raced down the stairs and reached the door with a speed she did not know she possessed. Flinging them open she ran onto the lawn and saw the games keeper still trying to defend himself. It was sickening.  
  
"How dare you.! How dare you.!" They ignored her. "Leave him alone.! Alone I say.!"  
  
They still didn't turn. _They're up to something._  
  
"On what grounds are you attacking him.? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such-"  
  
Now they acted. They turned and in one fluid motion sent four stunners at her, without so much as a warning.  
  
Minerva felt them hit her directly in the chest and for a moment she felt nothing, there was nothing wrong with the picture and no pain. Then they engulfed her and she became a red light, burning brightly in the darkness. She felt her feet lift off the ground and then...  
  
_Sybill..._


	3. Chapter 3

A life changing night had just occurred, nothing would ever be the same again, but Sybill still hadn't regained all of her senses.  
  
Minerva had left the bed chamber to see to the fifth years, surely she must be done by now.? Then Sybill realised, by way of the Grandfather clock, that Minerva had barely been gone two minutes. Smiling slightly she paced to the bathroom.  
  
_You must be in love Sybill, missing her already after just two minutes._  
  
She could do with cooling down after all that, she couldn't remember being so active in the last several years.  
  
About to place her marred by age hands in the water she stopped suddenly. A strange feeling had hit her and try as she might she couldn't place. Until she peered into the water.  
  
There was something there. An image.  
  
She saw a large figure moving jaggedly...there were other blurs around him, he must be fighting them, or attacking them.  
  
No definitely fighting.  
  
There were jets of red flying everywhere, Stunning spells, but they weren't working.  
  
Not working...dragon, too small and controlled. Giants, too small again, but...Hagrid. It was Hagrid. The image was horrible. Then it got worse.  
  
A patch of light rippled across the surface of the water, and another blurry shape moved across the ground.  
  
Several red spells shot at the figure and they glowed for a moment before being thrown to the floor and Sybill had a brief glance at the face. She only needed one glance.  
  
Minerva. My beautiful warrior.  
  
It couldn't be, she was seeing to the fifth years and everybody knew that the diviners' visions were all nonsense.  
  
But that feeling, she had known.  
  
Dashing out of the portrait she raced to the main entrance, shoved the door open and saw Minerva lying on the ground, immobile and alone.  
  
"No..."  
  
She ran to her new lover's side and felt for a pulse, still alive, but only just, she was so pale. She tried desperately to rouse Minerva, but it was in vain, she was in a very deep state of unconsciousness...or maybe comatosed. But she'd be all right, she had to be.  
  
She managed to conjure a stretcher and levitate the woman onto the board. Sybill mover quickly to the Hospital wing, cursing whoever had done this to an unarmed woman. By the fact that Minerva's wand remained untouched, Sybill could deduce that she had been unarmed.  
  
"Poppy...where are you.!!!"  
  
"For goodness sake there is no need to shout Sybill...what on earth is the matter with y---"  
  
She froze as she exited her office and saw the floating Minerva and an even more bedraggled than usual Sybill.  
  
"What happened to her.?"  
  
They moved swiftly to place Minerva on the closest bed, then Poppy began to see to her.  
  
"She's been stunned. At least three or four spells."  
  
"You were there.?"  
  
"No, I saw it in a vision."  
  
Poppy gave her a half disgusted, half disbelieving look.  
  
"I just asked, there is no need to dredge out all your usual nonsense."  
  
"It's true Poppy. I was in the bathroom when I saw it happen in a pool of water, I left by the portrait, ran to the main entrance and found Minerva."  
  
Sybill simply prayed that the Matron did not think too much about what she had said or she would probably remember that Sybill's rooms didn't have a portrait to guard them, she just had a trap door.  
  
"Fine don't believe me. It doesn't matter anyway, what matters is looking after Minerva, so I'll leave you to work your magic Poppy."  
  
Really not wanting to, but feeling it necessary she left Minerva in the care of the nurse and left the hospital wing, with her heart becoming increasingly heavy and her eyes threatening to cry.  
  
Her hair kept falling into her vision, she had not had time to replace her scarf and she found that she could move much quicker without her jewellery and shawls.  
  
She had to talk to somebody, but who.?  
  
Given a choice about who in this situation, she would have chosen Dumbledore, but he was gone. There was nobody left.  
  
No Dumbledore. No Hagrid. No Minerva...  
  
She couldn't very well go to Severus or any of the other teachers come to that. Her students were hardly an option, they all loathed her, with the exception of the two Gryffindor girls, but she doubted they would be the best candidates for an emotional talk.  
  
There was only really one objective person she could talk to. Hermione Granger.  
  
The girl didn't like her but she wasn't a Divination student, so Sybill wouldn't have to face her again and she had enough authority so the girl would be serious. Realisation hit her, Minerva would be proud of her readiness to be fair to Hermione, she liked the Granger girl. And Hermione would listen, Minerva was her favourite teacher.  
  
She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and the woman seemed too tired to notice it was not Minerva entering the tower. She just registered teacher, must be Professor McGonagall.  
  
The picture swung open and Sybill entered quickly, the door shut, but none of the students seemed to notice her, they were busy talking about the events the 5th years had witnessed from the Astronomy tower.  
  
_Doesn't the Astronomy tower have a view of Hagrid's hut...?_  
  
"That horrible woman, no warning and McGonagall's not exactly young is she.?"  
  
_She's not that old. _

_What woman.?_  
  
"I'd be happy to teach that old cow a lesson if no one else is volunteering."  
  
Silence followed Seamus' proclamation and eventually, one by one, the Gryfindors retreated to their dormitories and sleep. When the common room was finally empty Sybill walked past the still roaring fire and began to climb the staircase to the girl's dormitory. She remembered doing this when she was a teenager here, many years ago.  
  
With Minerva.  
  
She reached the door marked fifth years and pushed it open to find all three of the girls fast asleep. Lavender and Parvati were in beds next to each other and Hermione was on the other side of the room, looking all alone.  
  
This, Sybill decided, was how she liked Hermione Granger. Quiet and immobile and quite incapable of voicing her own opinions. For a moment she debated the best way to wake up the student. A bucket of water was not without its merits, but that would undoubtedly lead to an argument that she could do without right now.  
  
Settling for the old fashioned approach she moved besides Hermoine's bed and decided to shake her awake. The arm that Sybill began moving from side to side was warm and Hermoine's face began to register something other than sleep. Her eyes opened in due time and she seemed to believe she was still dreaming.  
  
Sybill had to admit, having your least favourite teacher hovering over your bed as you woke up in the middle of the night was the stuff of nightmares.  
  
"Yes I am real and no you are not dreaming."  
  
"That's what you'd say if you were a dream."  
  
"Just shut up, get up and come down to the common room, we need to talk."  
  
Hermione didn't ask any more questions as she followed the diviner down the stairs, but that was probably just because she was in a sleep induced trance.  
  
"What do you want Professor Trelawney, it's.....half past four in the morning."  
  
"Did you witness what happened by Hagrid's hut earlier tonight.?"  
  
Hermione seemed to be much more awake than before and she slid into a nearby arm-chair, Sybill sat in the one closest and tried not to look too eager to get the full story.  
  
"Yes, we all saw it from the Astronomy tower."  
  
"Well...what happened.?"  
  
"I thought you knew."  
  
"All I know is that Professor McGonagall is now in the hospital wing and there is no trace of Hagrid on the grounds. So what happened.?"  
  
"We were in the middle of our exam when we saw some people going down the Hagrid's cabin, but we didn't think anything of it. Then the door blew off and we saw it was Umbridge and some other Ministry officials, they were trying to stun Hagrid, but they couldn't, you know...because of his giant blood. Well, he was fighting them and doing really well, then the main doors opened again and Professor McGonagall came running out. She shouted at them to leave him alone, and then...and then. They hit her with four stunners. Not so much as a warning."  
  
Umbridge. Sybill shook with surpressed rage and her blood ran cold. That _woman_, that abomination had done this to her beautiful, brave warrior. Minerva McGonagall, the most powerful witch of the age was currently lying in a coma like state in the hospital wing because that foul creature was too much of a coward to take her on in a fair fight.  
  
"Professor, are you all right.? You look sick."  
  
"And you're sure it was Umbridge.?"  
  
"Positive. Professor, how is Professor McGonagall.?"  
  
"I don't know. I just pray she'll pull through...."  
  
Her eyes began to water and even though Hermione was the last person she wanted to cry in front of, she seemed to have little choice in the matter as the tears came running down her face.  
  
Hermione seemed taken aback, she had seen the Divination teacher completely hysterical in the entrance hall merely weeks ago, but this was different, now she was just silently engulfed in misery and Hermione thought she looked as though the world was ending.  
  
Her shoulders began to shake and she swiped furiously at her eyes, but it was unnecessary as new tears immediately formed in their place.  
  
"I thought you and Professor McGonagall hated each other."  
  
"I never hated her. It's just Minerva and I go back a long way and we had certain troubles in our youth that have followed us through the years, but we're getting better, we can even sit in the same room with each other without a shouting match erupting."  
  
Both of them smiled.  
  
"It's just, what hope is there for the rest of us if both the greatest wizard and witch of the age can be beaten by that poor excuse for a human."  
  
"You consider Professor McGonagall as the greatest witch of the age.?"  
  
"Don't you.?"  
  
They sat quietly for a while, and not once did Hermione complain that she was tired as it wasn't until now Sybill realised how utterly exhausted she was.  
  
"Professor..."  
  
"I'm not your teacher child. There is no need to be so formal. My name is Sybill."  
  
"All right then Sybill, how long have you known her.?"  
  
"Since we were both eleven, and I don't think I can, with dignity, reveal out ages."  
  
"And how long have you been in love with her.?"  
  
Taken aback by Hermoine's observations she was temporarily stunned into silence, was it really that obvious. She should lie, she should keep everything that had transpired a secret and claim she didn't know what the girl was talking about. She should laugh at the preposterous suggestion or become angry and send Hermione back to bed. She did nothing of the sort.  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
Unpeturbed by the proclamation Hermione carried on with her enquiry.  
  
"Have you ever told her.?"  
  
"In a manner, but it was more spur of the moment."  
  
"And how does she feel.?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Astounded that she was having a conversation of this nature with a sixteen year old girl Sybill suddenly became painfully aware of the fact that Hermione had a much more level head than anybody on the entire staff. Except...  
  
"You really are like her you know, Hermione. You are just like Minerva, you seem to know everything and be completely level-headed, but when it comes down to it, you're just as reckless as the rest of us."  
  
Hermione smiled at the comparison and Sybill's teacher instincts kicked in.  
  
"Now, off to bed, or you won't wake up tomorrow."  
  
They both rose and Hermione hesitated for a moment and then hugged her quickly before retreating to the stairs swiftly.  
  
"I have a feeling you'll take her title one day Hermione."  
  
"What do you mean.?"  
  
"As the greatest witch of the age."  
  
And she left the common room. Silently thanking the girl who had listened to her rambling.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep did not come easily to Sybill that night, the thought of how pale and ill Minerva had looked when she had left the hospital wing made her positively sick to the stomach. The knowledge that Umbridge was responsible and was still happily playing at headmistress and was still walking made her feel a rage she had never possessed before. Even Lord Voldemort himself wasn't as bad as this woman.  
  
After her conversation with Hermoine she had attempted to enter the hospital wing however Poppy was having none of it. Admitting defeat she had clambered up the stairs to her tower, but the silence was deafening and for the first time she noticed the sickly perfume. It played with her mind, at one point she could hear Minerva complaining about the incense, but she hadn't moved, letting herself believe that Minerva was there was better than knowing she wasn't.  
  
But it didn't last. The tiredness she felt and the agony of the evening finally caught up with her and she raced to her bathroom, she entered and was immediately sick.  
  
She couldn't just let Umbridge get away with this. But what could she do.? Playing small pranks was pointless, it would just make her seem petty and foolish, she was better than that. The students already loathed the toad, so turning them against her wouldn't work. Dolores Umbridge deserved so much, but if she delivered she would be thrown in Azkaban for murder, and she was no good to Minerva in prison.  
  
And Albus had a long time ago told her to stay inside the castle as much as was possible. He had told her about her prophecy and that Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself may attempt to capture her for the whole prophecy.  
  
Sybill lifted herself off the bathroom floor with difficulty as she had fallen at an odd angle and knowing sleep was not an option for tonight, she cleaned herself up and left her dark tower.  
  
In the dark one would have thought she was bound to walk into everything, but the truth was she knew Hogwarts better than even Dumbledore, or any other Headmaster for that matter. She never left its gates and safe walls. During the holidays, when even Dumbledore wasn't at the castle, she still remained. Over the years her life had become monotony.  
  
Teach for the year, then have the place to herself for two months, no distractions and no students, who laughed at every opportunity at the bedraggled teacher.  
  
None of them were here now and it was almost like being alone, but for the sinking feeling of worry for Minerva's health and the power or her hate of Umbridge.  
  
She reached her destination for the second time that evening, Minerva's bedroom. She felt oddly nervous about entering the place without the woman in question and managed to tap awake the portrait.  
  
"Pride of Lions."  
  
Grumpy about being woken, the picture swung forwards with force, as if trying to knock out the one trying to enter and Sybill entered slowly, prolonging the time before she would have to face the spot she had first kissed Minerva. But the portrait was not going on her time scale, it slammed itself forcefully and thrust Sybill unceremoniously onto the floor.  
  
"Thanks for that."  
  
"Let me help you Sybill."  
  
She immediately looked up and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. He was smiling, but the twinkle in his eyes was somewhat diminished.  
  
"Albus..."  
  
She took his hand and he pulled her off the floor. It took all her will power not to either hug him to death or shout at his for leaving them all. She settled for just shaking her head and smiling slightly.  
  
"What are you doing here.? What if they catch you.? How daft are you.?"  
  
"Three excellent questions. All of which I can answer. I am apparently completely daft, I have not a sane bone in my body. Dolores Umbridge's mind is a fickle thing, should she find me here, I shall simply alter her memory, there will be no time on her part to alert anybody. And as for what I'm doing here, well, I should think that was obvious."  
  
"Minerva."  
  
"And yourself."  
  
"Me.?"  
  
"Minerva will need you when she wakes up, you need to be by her side."  
  
"But I'm not allowed to leave the castle, you know that."  
  
"The only reason you stay inside the castle is in case Voldemort realises who made the prophecy, but if even you know nothing of the prophecy for the time you are gone, then he will never know."  
  
"You intend to obliviate me."  
  
"With your permission. I shall put the memory of you delivering the prophecy into a pensieve, when you return, you will be retold. It is a solution for the greater good."  
  
"Albus, I'll agree of course, but...why are you wasting time on the affairs of old women when you have a war to fight.?"  
  
"Because Minerva is my second in command and it would not do for my back-up to be, not only injured, but unhappy. I have watched the two of you unknowingly being in love for years, masking flirting with childish arguments, now that the both of you have found sanity, I for one do not intend for you to lose it. There will be no peace at Hogwarts if the two of you are bitter AND ex-lovers."  
  
She smiled despite herself.  
  
"All right then old man, obliviate me."  
  
His eyes creased as he smiled and he muttered a few choice words. A green light came from his wand and engulfed her head, she fell silently onto the sofa, asleep and with no memory of her prophecy.  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiled once again and levitated her into the next room and onto the crumpled sheets of Minerva's bed.  
  
"Sweet dreams Sybill... and good luck."  
  
He left through the fireplace without casting another look back at the sleeping seer, just happy she no longer had to carry the burden of knowing she had practically told Voldemort to kill the Potters. It was not her fault, but she did blame herself. Albus just prayed Harry wouldn't blame her too. For he had to know. But for now Harry slept, Sybill slept... he hoped Minerva would wake up. 


	5. Chapter 5

The sun washed over Sybill the following morning, causing her to stir in Minerva's bed, were it not for a significant person being missing she could have forgotten the entire events of the previous night had been some sort of horrible nightmare.  
  
When she opened her eyes the bright, orange sun blazed into her eyes immediately, she had to pull the curtains quickly so as to avoid permanent damage. The first thing in the morning glare was not what she needed right now.  
  
The oddest thing was she should feel tired, she had only slept for a few hours, but the exhaustion she had expected to feel was absent. And wasn't the sun high.?  
  
Then, with a sickening jolt, she remembered; Minerva's rooms were north facing. Dashing through the crimson living room, she glanced quickly at the clock to discover it was already half past one.  
  
Maybe Minerva was awake by now, surely she'd be all right.  
  
As Sybill arrived at the hospital wing she almost knocked over Harry Potter, who looked so distraught that she would have sworn he hadn't even seen her. She threw the doors open and took a deep breath.  
  
"Poppy.!!"  
  
"Please refrain from shouting ion the hospital win- oh it's you."  
  
"How is she Poppy.?"  
  
For the first time in many years the matron looked rather sorry for Sybill. She looked as through she were struggling with a large and unpleasant piece of information which, Sybill supposed, she probably was.  
  
"I'm sorry Sybill, but there was little I could do, I had to send her to St. Mungo's. I'm sure she'll be fine though."  
  
Her world just turned to ice. The last part of Poppy's speech had been added as an afterthought by the matron, she knew, as did the rest of the staff, that Sybill was not allowed to leave the school.  
  
Now if...no when.! Bloody when. WHEN Minerva woke up she wouldn't be there for her, she wouldn't be there to hold her hand and soothe her back into consciousness.  
  
But Dumbledore, he had been here, he had done something that meant she could go. But what.?  
  
It doesn't matter. Just go.  
  
"Sybill, are you all right. I know it must be a shock, but..."  
  
"Thank you Poppy. Thank you for trying. Goodbye."  
  
She left before her strange response could be answered. Sybill supposed that was one of the advantages of having a reputation for being stupid, nobody took any notice of what you said.  
  
If she could get to St.Mungo's now perhaps she could still be there for Minerva. She couldn't Apparate. She had made her first prophecy when she was just out of school and Dumbledore had brought her strait back to Hogwarts. She had been at the school since she was eleven.  
  
Dumbledore had told...no, advised her never to leave the safety of the castle and so she saw no point of learning to Apparate. It was not worth her wand to set up an unauthorised Portkey, so that just left Floo. And the only one that wasn't being monitored was the one in Umbridge's office.  
  
_Wonderful._  
  
She would just have to sneak into the toad's office. Perhaps it would give her some form of satisfaction to put one over on her nemesis.  
  
The afternoon was becoming warm and decidedly more humid, how those poor students were coping with the exams she didn't know, but she gave them every respect. She hovered by the corridor that led to Umbridge's office for a long time, but the thing inside didn't move once.  
  
Then Peeves flew by. Sybill had never been pleased to see him before today.  
  
"Peeves..." She whispered. He heard her and spun around in mid-flight.  
  
"Why it's Trelawniny. But what's she doing down here.?"  
  
"Peeves when was the last time you bothered Professor Sinistra, I'm sure she's had a new stock of telescopes just arrive, so leave her alone, it'll take hr ages to clean it up."  
  
He sped away and Sybill decided reverse-psychology was a wonderful thing. Soon enough a disgruntled Salome Sinistra arrived at Umbridge's office, her hair in disarray when she banged on the door. Umbridge answered her in a sickly sweet fashion.  
  
"What is the matter Professor Sinistra.?"  
  
"God Damn Peeves.! Keep him away form my tower, I'm going to have to order a whole new stock of telescopes, he's been smearing ink all over the lenses."  
  
"What do you want me to do.?"  
  
"Get rid of him.!! Now.!!!"  
  
Umbridge seemed extremely intimidated by the much taller, black-haired woman and followed her back down the corridor and up the stairs to the Astronomy tower. She was sorry to do that to Salome but she owed her one for spreading rumours about Sybill a few years back. She only prayed Salome never found out – the woman was lethal with a wand.  
  
Disregarding it though Sybill dashed inside and threw a handful of Floo Powder on the fireplace.  
  
"St. Mungo's.!"  
  
Suddenly she remembered why she hated travelling by Floo, she felt sick the second she began the journey. It was lucky she arrived in the hospital soon – apparently nobody was visiting today for the waiting room was empty. She moved in front of the receptionist who was busy filing her nails.  
  
"Hello..." She looked up. "I'm here to see Minerva McGonagall. Can you tell me which ward she's on.?"  
  
"Fourth floor – spell damage."  
  
The girl resumed her filing and Sybill got into the elevator which swiftly took her to the fourth floor. For a while she just stood there, not moving. She was afraid of what she would find in Minerva's private room. And private rooms usually meant it was bad.  
  
She gathered her courage and pushed open the door to find Minerva lying on the white sheets, looking to the world as though she were asleep. But she wasn't. she may not wake...NO she will wake up.  
  
Sybill closed the door and moved a chair next to the bed. Minerva looked as beautiful as she ever had, her black hair was framing her paler than ever face and her features only seemed heightened by the whiteness of her skin. She was dressed in one of those awful hospital robes and Sybill made a mental note to bring Minerva her own nightclothes soon. She'd want them when she woke up.  
  
She took her hand to discover it was cooler than before and Sybill busied herself for a few moments warming it up.  
  
_Wake up Minerva, please...wake up.  
  
Hogwarts needs you to fight that old toad. And I need you for me._  
  
"...I need you. I love you."  
  
She didn't stir. Not really, but her hand definitely grew tighter.  
  
"Minerva. Come on darling. Wake up...please wake up.."  
  
_There.!_ Her eyes definitely flickered. She was waking up.  
  
"Minerva, it's all right, I'm here. Wake up darling - come on, you have to wake up. Minerva..."  
  
She continued rubbing her hands in a feeble attempt to rouse her more, but she needn't have bothered, she was waking up fine alone.  
  
"...Sybill..." Her voice was hoarse, but happy.  
  
"Yes. It's me. I'm here. Oh thank god you're all right. For a moment then I thought...I thought I had lost you. It's fine now though, just concentrate on waking. Come on."  
  
"I'm all right. Where am I.?...The infirmary.?"  
  
"No, darling. St. Mungo's. That was quite a hit you took."  
  
"You saw.?"  
  
"In a vision. And it is true so don't bother contradicting me."  
  
Minerva laughed slightly – she was going to be fine.  
  
"But you're not supposed to leave the school. What if..."  
  
"Don't worry. It's been taken care of. Just get better you grouchy sod you. I'm going to stay here with you."  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
"I won't. I never will."

"I love you too Sybill."

The End.


End file.
